Something Old
by Lil Starlette
Summary: Angel writes to Buffy on her birthday and mails her a piece of the past R/R


Something Old  
  
By Caity (Angeluszkitten)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It's all Joss'.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Angel writes to Buffy on her birthday and mails her a piece of the past.  
  
Author's Note: This is the first of what I hope to become a series. It's a B/A (also called No Riley!) and * Thought * of Buffy's. It's 2 years after season 5/season 2...only Buffy didn't die. I'm using January 19 as Buffy's birthday. Bold type is Buffy's diary.  
  
1 Spoilers: Surprise/Passion/IWRY/FH&T/Sanctuary/The Yoko Factor  
  
2 Feedback? I want some. But only comments or constructive critism please. No Flames  
  
January 19, 2003  
  
Happy Birthday Buffy! Yeah, I wish. I mean Willow and Xander were so sweet to have that surprise party for me, especially after what happened the last time. But of course, duty calls above friendship and birthdays. Stupid newbie vamp must've had a death wish. Anyway, earlier today I got this big package from old AI in LA. I miss Angel so much, especially since we haven't spoken since I told him all that Riley crap 3 years ago. And Riley, the 'I love it when vampire girls suck my blood' Fishboy, he's long gone. Well, here I go opening the package. More than anything, I hope at least something is from him. Ah, it's cut open. *Stupid wads of newspaper! * Here's a card from Cordelia, card from Wesley and ah-hah, Angel's flowing script on an envelope. Of course, under this big pile are two presents, but we'll get to those later.  
  
I slowly open the envelope from Angel, not to rip any of it. As I pull the heavy piece of paper out, I'm reminded of another heavy piece of paper in an envelope, only that one I wasn't so happy about. Now, I can finally read the letter from my soulmate.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
There are so many things to say to you. First, I must wish you a happy birthday. After all that's happened between us, I bet you thought...as well as I for a while, that I would forget this occasion. As you know, beloved, this will never be the case. Even though that momentous occasion on your seventeenth birthday eventually caused me to do some horrible things, you, as well as I, know it was the best night of my life. The best day of my life is something I know you will never remember. That's the way I wanted it.  
  
I know that I cannot expect you to still feel this connection between us, and I can definitely not expect you to still love me. I am sorry to hear about Riley...or maybe that's just it, I'm not sorry to hear that you are once again...as Cordelia told me, 'without a ugly Fishboy.' You know that I never liked him.  
  
Buffy, since I now am remembering everything between us once again, I have to somehow tell you the two things that are most important. I must first explain what Claddagh rings really signify. From the minute you accepted it you became my wife, coinciding with Old Irish custom. We...made this permanent later that night.  
  
I probably should have told you this earlier, but I didn't know how to actually tell you until now. Secondly, according to a prophecy found by Wesley and I, eventually, after I receive redemption, I will Shanshu, or become human.  
  
A little shocking isn't it? And getting back, here's your present from me. It's something old, but I'm sure you'll remember it. Although when I found it, it was covered in dust in a corner of the mansion, it is way more significant than that. I think it's what gave me a second chance to get out of Hell. I'm sure my now you know what it is. It also comes with an option, if you decide not to wear it on your hand.  
  
2.1 I love you always  
  
Angel  
  
Does this mean that everything will change? I mean wow, me as Angel's wife. And a day that I'll never remember? Sounds a little stupid, but anyway. And I can't wait for a human Angel. Just that he still blames himself for what Angelus did, we're going to have to change that. And of course, a wife needs a wedding ring, that's what Angel gave me, with a beautiful gold chain and a card in it that says 'Forever. That's the whole point.' Now I know it. As I hastily scribble a note to Willow, write in this AND pack a bag to take to LA with me. At least I mean it now when I say happy birthday Buffy. And of course, I'm not just going to LA to see my 'husband' I'm goin' to thank him, and see if Cordelia was right when she said his curse was permanent.  
  
Forever. That's the whole point.  
  
Buffy & Angel forever!! I knew we'd somehow make it.  
  
Buffy  
  
  
  
  
  
2.2 THE END  
  
Feedback.... please. Come on...you know you want to. 


End file.
